Teenage Life
by Himawari Blue
Summary: Universidad, independecia, desorden, descontrol, estudios, sexo, alcohol, vida a futuro, peleas, parejas, romances, Edd y Marie viviendo juntos... ¿Espera, qué?
1. Prólogo

**Hell** -o~

Hace mucho tiempo anuncié a través de un **one-shot** que iba a subir esta historia y... olvidé subirla, y seguir escribiéndola kandkjas

He vuelto de las cenizas a seguir llenándo este fandom de E **ddMa** rie

No los entretendré mucho ajajja los invito a leer~

PD: ¿Más historias de **EddsxKankers**? En mi perfil~

* * *

 **Teenage Life**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Es una locura —dijo Eddy.

—Definitivamente —le secundó Ed.

Doble D siguió con lo suyo.

—¿Estás seguro, cabeza de calcetín?

—Completamente

Sobre la cama de Edd había una gran maleta abierta a medio llenar, se movía constantemente sacando cosas de su armario y guardándolas como si se tratase de tetris en la maleta, cada una propiamente etiquetada por estación, los chalecos como _invierno_ , el traje de baño (que tarde, mal y nunca usaba, porque le daba pudor), como _verano_ , y así con todo lo que iba sacando, se etiquetaba y se guardaba.

—Esa mujer te va a volver loco en un par de semanas… si no es que en días.

—Puede ser, no lo sé. Algo muy importante que "esa mujer" —enfatizó con una comillas en el aire—, me enseñó es que no pierdo nada intentando.

Eddy torció la boca mientras fruncía el ceño en desaprobación.

—¿Qué harás si no funciona?

—Volver —suspiró, pequeña pausa—. Volver al principio, volver a este lugar —golpeó las paredes de la vieja casa, medio derruidas por los años—. ¿Qué más podría hacer?

Ed y Eddy cruzaron miradas al ver que no podían hacer nada para detener a su amigo, suspiraron sincronizados.

—Bueno hermano —Eddy le palmoteó la espalda con una sonrisa de apoyo—. Si estás tan seguro, Ed y yo estamos aquí para ti.

—Gracias chicos —se abrazaron los tres por un segundo, como en los viejos tiempos, y luego Eddy salió de la habitación seguido de Ed, dejando un segundo extra a Doble D con la que ahora sería su antigua casa.

Los años habían pasado y Eddy finalmente había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, no se podía decir que fuese un mastodonte gigante pero había alcanzado una altura al menos respetable, eso sumado a la considerable masa muscular (y grasa, muchos rompemuelas habían sido conseguidos a lo largo de sus vidas), que había ganado con el tiempo, lo cual lo había dejado mucho más macizo, viéndose proporcional con lo que había crecido.

Mientras que Ed había continuado creciendo uno que otro centímetro para su ya considerable altura, sus hombros se habían ensanchado un poco, y aunque no hubiese crecido mucho más, seguía siendo el mismo idiota adicto a las películas de terror y las tostadas.

Edd fue el último en salir de la habitación, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

.

.

.

Inhaló y exhaló.

Una vez, dos, tres…

—Marie, tranquila —May sonrió con inocencia—. Todo va bien, no te pongas histérica ahora.

Marie Kanker estaba sentada sobre su cama con una maleta medio roída llena hasta el tope con todas sus cosas.

¿Cómo May podía decirle que estuviese tranquila en la situación en la que se hallaba?

Llevaba un poco más de diez meses saliendo con Doble D, sí, saliendo con él. Y sí, con ESE Eddward Harper. Y no, no lo había obligado, amenazado y mucho menos violado para luego jactarse de embarazo como en esas novelas que de vez en cuando Lee veía cuando lograba agarrar la señal de los vecinos.

Sólo sucedió. A los dieciséis Marie llegó a la definitiva decisión de que debía dejar a Edd tranquilo, tal vez el insistir no era la manera de llegar a su corazón, tal vez ni siquiera pudiese lograrlo alguna vez, llevaba años intentando, ¿Por qué seguir?

Pasó medio año de eso, todo lo hormonal y violenta que era fue disminuyendo y los chicos comenzaron a acercarse a ella y eso le produjo cierto interés. Su amor de infancia nunca se había fijado en ella por muchos intentos que hiciera y aún así, estos chicos sin necesidad de su eterna devoción (mal enfocada en un _ligero_ acoso) se acercaban a ella.

La encontraban atractiva, la invitaban a salir, la elogiaban, todo nuevo.

Y ahí fue cuando a Doble D le llegó la gran revelación de su vida… Y con GRAN me refiero a un giro de 180° grados.

Empezó a observar a la chica con un… extraño interés. No uno romántico, claro, era meramente _científico._ Sí, eso, era por la ciencia. La humanidad. Blah.

Para él había sido demasiado sorpresivo y repentino el cambio de actitud de Marie hacia él, tanto así que le picaba la curiosidad de maneras en que estaba seguro no debía.

Pero eso es harina de otro costal, ¿O no? Luego habría tiempo para rememorar como estos tortolitos acabaron, justamente, siendo tortolitos.

Terminó de llenar la maleta y con May sentada encima dando saltitos logró cerrarla, aunque estuviese medio roída y oxidada nada más importaba que el lugar al que iba a continuación, y aún más, hacia quien iba ahora.

May Kanker había crecido, sí, y no sólo en edad al tener ya diecisiete años, de hecho había ganado bastante altura también, se había mantenido escultural, delgada, las caderas se le habían ensanchado ligeramente y, si bien no tenía tanto busto como ninguna de sus hermanas; tenía lo suyo, el cabello dorado, la mirada infantil, la sonrisa eterna, las flores que siempre, de alguna manera, tenía en el cabello… siempre repleto de ellas, igual de largo que en su infancia, sedoso y brillante, se mantuvo como la más popular de las tres Kankers en sus años de escuela, y ahora que Marie y Lee se habían graduado, era la única que quedaba en la escuela de Peach Creek.

Una Lee de diecinueve años se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de sus hermanas, que ahora sería exclusivamente de May y observó a Marie no muy segura de qué decirle o que sentir. Su cabello rojizo había crecido, y sus rulos se habían extendido eternamente por su espalda, sin embargo Lee cada unos cuantos meses se lo recortaba, cosa de tenerlo a mitad de espalda, del cual una porción la mantenía con una cola de caballo y el resto suelto sobre sus hombros, su flequillo aún cubría sus ojos pero no los diversos piercings que se había hecho en las orejas. De las tres, como la mayor, ya estaba hecha toda una adulta, con algunos años de trabajar por sus hermanas encima, la escuela terminada (al fin), aunque con un año de retraso, y su primer auto (si bien usado), al fin propio.

—Quién diría que serías la primera en irte de esta vieja casa —ninguna de las dos hermanas se había percatado de la presencia de la mayor, por lo que saltaron en su lugar al escuchar la voz de Lee.

—Yo tampoco me lo creo todavía, eh —Marie sonrió, un poco apenada por todo, tener que dejar tanto atrás, tanta vida, sabía que a diferencia suya, Lee no iría a la universidad, y ni siquiera estaban seguras si May podría al salir, pero Marie se había ganado una beca (y para sorpresa de todos, de excelencia académica), para poder ir a estudiar, y sabían que no era una oportunidad que simplemente se pudiese dejar pasar.

Lee se acercó en silencio hacia Marie, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, tomó a su hermana por los hombros y alzó la vista junto a su flequillo, cosa de realmente mirarla a los ojos.

—Me has hecho una hermana muy orgullosa —Marie abrió los ojos sorprendida, y Lee le golpeó la nariz para romper el momento que se había creado—. Anda, lleva la maleta al auto, es hora de irnos.

Marie asintió sobándose la nariz, en silencio enternecida por las palabras de Lee.

—Anda May, sale de ahí —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y tomó la maleta.

Marie sabía que de ahí en adelante, ya nada sería igual.

* * *

 **Yey** ~

Al fin subí esto

~Historia relacionada: **"Único"** , un pequeño spin off de lo que va a ser esta historia

 **¿Review?**

Blu **e** **—.**


	2. Capítulo uno

**Hell** ~o

Lamento la demoraaaa~ (Eh, que me demoré mucho menos que con otros fics(?)) Un agradecimiento personal a **TamaraAkatsutsumi** que me dejó un review hace poquito y me sirvió para despavilar con el tiempo y ponerme a escribir, el capítulo no ha quedado larguísimo ni mucho menos pero mientras me re-enchufo con la pareja, les dejo esto uwu Entre la universidad y mi tercer año me pierdo a veces.

Muchas gracias a los reviews del prólogo, que como somos un fandom chiquitito cada **review es altamente valorado :)**

Con ustedes, el primer capítulo :3

* * *

 **Teenage Life:**

 **Capítulo uno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La maleta derruida chocó contra el suelo cuando Marie la dejó caer y por el sólo impacto el cierre se aflojó, dejando la ropa desperdigada por el suelo, Doble D cerró la puerta a sus espaldas observando la maleta repartida por el suelo en silencio. Marie sintió su frustración hervir por un largo segundo, contener sus emociones en medio de la maraña de sentimientos que estaba hecha en ese instante era difícil, en parte por los nervios de la situación, por el miedo de que saliera mal, por tener a Doble D por primera vez para sí misma, porque en verdad una vez que le pidió irse a vivir juntos, y que ella accedió (sí, de alguna manera él lo propuso), no volvieron a tocar el tema. Todo funcionó como relojito, pero no lo habían… conversado, no habían compartido sueños al respecto, nada, era como estar demasiado asustados para hablar.

Edd alzó una mano hasta el hombro de su novia, entre medio del cabello azul.

—Tranquila, ¿Sí? De igual forma teníamos que sacar la ropa, ahora sabemos porque maleta empezar —le sonrió sincero, y toda la ira que comenzaba a ebullir en el cuerpo de Marie se enfrío.

Su corazón se alivió al sentir su tacto entremedio del silencio, pero Doble D rápidamente retiró la mano y comenzó a moverse por el departamento.

Marie sintió como si se quedara con palabras atragantadas por la garganta, pero se limitó a recoger sus cosas y su vergonzosa maleta para seguirlo por el pasillo hacia la pieza.

La casa no era ni grande ni chica, por un lado estaba la entrada, que daba a un pequeño pasillo de casi un metro (donde Doble D había dejado sus nuevas llaves), el pasillo daba a la sala de estar acompañado del comedor, aún no tenían muchas cosas, habían una mesa para seis personas de vidrio en el comedor y un sillón para tres personas en el salón, todo auspiciado por la familia Harper (y todo el dinero que Edd había guardado a lo largo de su vida sin tener nada realmente interesante en que gastarlo), por supuesto no podía faltar el maravilloso librero que Edd se trajo directamente de su casa, porque si se iba, no podía dejar a sus queridos compañeros atrás.

Para la agradable sorpresa del chico, Marie había agregado a la colección los pocos libros que había sido capaz de comprar en su vida, la mayoría libros de extensas investigaciones o incluso muchos libros universitarios de gran interés tanto para él, como para Marie. También había una que otra novela romántica que de alguna manera le daba ternura de ver, saber que existía ese lado muy femenino escondido bajo toda esa ropa negra y piercings, saber que de alguna manera sólo existía ahí, dentro de las puertas de… su casa.

Algo le producía esa palabra: Su casa.

Siguiendo por el pasillo que estaba entre estar y comedor, había una pequeña entrada a la cocina en la que cabían los dos cocinando perfectamente, y siguiendo por el pasillo anterior se llegaba tanto al baño destinado a las visitas como a su cuarto, y al final de corredor estaba una pequeña salita con otra cama para las visitas.

Marie se sentó sobre su cama (pensarlo la ponía nerviosa), y Doble D se sentó a su lado, con su mano tomando la de la chica. En silencio. En demasiado silencio.

—Ummm —Marie rompió la extraña tensión que se había formado, pero se quedó con las palabras a medio pronunciar sin saber cómo seguir. Doble D entrelazo las manos con fuerza.

—Tranquila —de nuevo, Marie no había dicho nada y su novio sabía cómo contenerla. La ternura se arremolinó en su interior y le saltó el corazón en el pecho con un tinte de locura—. ¿Quieres que…? —Doble D se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello—. ¿Quieres que nos pongamos pijama? Ha sido un día agotador, deberíamos dormir.

Marie se debatió entre la sonrisa pícara que la caracterizada y el tenue sonrojo que adornó sus mejillas.

—Sí, deberíamos dormir.

Ambos se levantaron. Sin saber si debían vestirse juntos o por separado. ¿Uno en el baño tal vez? ¿O ahí mismo?

—¿Deberíamos-? —ambos hablaron a la vez, se quedaron en silencio. Marie enrojeció más de lo que probablemente debería y una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Doble D.

—Anda ven —se acercó hacia ella sonriente, tomó los extremos de su blusa y la miró un segundo a los ojos—. Yo te pongo pijama y tú a mi.

Marie exhaló todo el aire que había contenido desde que Edd había dado un paso hacia ella y no pudo evitar reírse de sus propios nervios.

.

.

.

La alarma ascendió estruendosa entre el silencio de la habitación, Doble D se sentó en la cama de inmediato para empezar a desperezarse mientras Marie buscaba una manera de asfixiarse para no escuchar el bendito sonido, nunca había sido buena con levantarse, las alarmas o nada que implicara existir temprano, inclusive durante la escuela solía no ir a las primeras dos clases para dormir, pero ahora estaba ahí, en la universidad, con la mano de su _muffin_ reposando en su cintura, con clases de mañana a las que no sólo podía faltar, con lo mucho que le había costado conseguir los fondos para la universidad. Se puso una almohada sobre la cara y empezó a gruñirle a la existencia que la hacía despertar temprano, Edd abrió las cortinas para que se colara la luz matutina a su recamara y Marie podría jurar que el odio en su cuerpo se multiplicó por mil.

—CIERRA LA CORTINAAA —su voz atravesó el estruendo de la alarma y alertó a Edd de la incomodidad de su novia.

—¿Am?

Un ojo se asomó por debajo de la almohada y lo miró inyectado en enojo.

—¡Cierra la cortina!

Doble D se apuró a cerrar la cortina confundido, entre medio del sueño y el estupor del ruido. Marie se dejó caer rendida bajo la almohada pensando en diversas maneras de morir con tal de no tener que levantarse.

Lento y silencioso, el chico se acomodó en la cama a un costado de su novia, y deposito la mano en su cintura casi con miedo a romperla.

—Hey —se acercó para susurrarle—. Anda, levántate conmigo, es nuestra primera mañana.

Su mano quemaba sobre la piel que alcanzaba a abarcar en la cintura de Marie, y cuando habló uno de los escalofríos más potentes de su vida le recorrió la espina dorsal mientras la frase de "es nuestra primera mañana" se deslizaba por sus oídos inundando su mente. Marie se sentó en medio de un sonrojo en la cama sintiéndose torpe por su reacción, sin embargo aunque lo pensara el rubor de sus mejillas no se iba, Doble D la miró con ternura mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios antes de escurrirse a la cocina a prepararle algo de desayuno.

Marie miró la ropa que habían tratado de acomodar la noche anterior en su ahora nuevo closet, tratando de decidir cuál sería la teñida apropiada para iniciar esta nueva vida al lado de su chico, no quería perder su estilo punk-rebelde a pesar del cambio de ambiente, así que optó por los pantalones rasgados, una blusa cualquiera y una chaqueta de mezclilla, antes de siquiera desvestirse para la ducha, el olor a huevos revueltos con tocino y tostadas entró a su habitación, y la chica Kanker se vio arrastrada por su sentido del olfato a través del pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, se recostó en el marco de la puerta mientras miraba a su querido _muffin_ cocinar como si se tratara de un juego.

—No sabia que esto de cocinar se te daba tan bien, eh —Marie le sonrió con su coquetería natural, su figura se translucía del pijama y Doble D tragó en seco cuando la vista se le desvió a las curvas de su novia.

—Oh, uh, con todo el tiempo que mis padres pasaban fuera de casa antiguamente, tuve que aprender el difícil pero sabroso arte de la cocina en algún punto —trató de concentrarse más en el olor a tocino que en la manera en que se marcaban sus pechos bajo la fina tela de pijama, eso sin hablar de sus mulos escapando de los shorts…

—¿Amor?

Doble D tragó con fuerza mirando la comida pero sin mirarla en absoluto, tratar de no pensar en Marie sólo lo hacia pensarla más, dios, ¿Cuan loco la traía esta chica?

—¿Doble D?

El hecho de no haber tenido jamás real intimidad y que ahora las cuatro paredes fuesen el único testigo de sus andanzas solo hacia el fluir de sus pensamientos más difícil, desde el momento en que cerraron las puertas tras ellos una vez que tenían las maletas y demases, el pensamiento había vuelto a su mente con una constante casi preocupante.

—Edd, la comida…

Y siquiera imaginar las cosas que podrían hacer…

—¡EDDWARD LA COMIDA! —Marie le quitó los utensilios culinarios que había estado usando para tratar de salvar los restos de huevo que aún no se quemaban y el pan que aún no era carbón del todo, el repentino grito lo despabiló de sus pensamientos y miró a Marie sorprendido de su propia torpeza.

—Yo lo… Oh, querida, lo siento, yo…

Se quedó en su lugar culpándose, tanto de sus pensamientos como de la comida, con una expresión de tristeza prácticamente infinita en el rostro, entre medio del caos y el humo, Marie desocupó una mano para estrechar las de Doble D entre las suyas, alzándola para besarle el dorso.

—Tranquilo, _muffin_ , solo le dará un toque crujiente —le guiñó el ojo en medio de una sonrisa en algo aleteó dentro de su pecho, la culpa se difuminó con sus solas palabras—. Anda, ve a escoger que ropa te pondrás, hay que bañarse.

.

.

.

Bañarse, ¿eh?

—¿Uno y después el otro o…?

¿Juntos?

La sonrisa perversa cruzó el rostro de Marie mientras que pensaba en la instancia. Muchas veces habían estado cerca de… situaciones así, pero mientras Edd no se encontrara listo ella estaba dispuesta a esperar lo que le quedara de vida. A esta altura con el tiempo que llevaban Marie creía que era más algo de instancias, porque anteriormente, claro, ella viviendo con sus hermanas y él en casa de sus padres, no era cosa de llegar y poner una fecha. O sus hermanas llegaban antes, o sus padres decidían que Edd debía hacer mandados justo ese día, las cosas no se habían dado de la mejor manera.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, la idea flotaba en su mente y tenía la sensación de que tal vez en la de Doble D también, si se duchaban juntos iban a estar desnudos ahí, con el agua cayendo, ya habían estado más o menos desnudos antes, no era algo precisamente nuevo, pero de igual manera, la flexibilidad de la situación le producía… ansiedad.

—¿Sería muy terrible si nos bañamos juntos?

—Temo, que sería todo lo contrario, mi querida Marie —había una pisca de coquetería en el hablar de Doble D, era algo que había aprendido de Marie en sus diez meses juntos y que usaba cuando buscaba ponerla nerviosa. Saber que también tenía poder sobre la chica, que también podía hacerla sentir un montón de cosas, le añadía cierto carácter a la personalidad de Doble D. Era más capaz de devolver ciertas bromas, de no entrar en pánico por absolutamente todo, de mantenerse un poco más estoico frente a su novia.

—Bueno entonces… —Marie se sacó la blusa que había usado para dormir, quedando frente a su novio sólo en bragas.

Doble D tragó en seco.

Bendito sea Einstein.

* * *

Soooo~, la pregunta del millón que queda a decisión de los lectores, **¿Debería poner lime o lemon para el próximo capítulo o no?**

Depende de ustedes como se desarrolle el próximo capítulo, así que no olviden dejar su opinión

 **~H** istoria relacionada: **"Único"** , un pequeño _spin-off_ situado dentro de la historia.

~¿ **Más EddMarie**?: En mi perfil hay varios one-shots por los que darse vueltas~

¿Review?

 **Blue—.**


	3. Capítulo dos

**Hell** -o~

-aparece envuelta en humo de manera muy f **antasmagórica** -

Estaba viv **aaaaaaaa**

A esta altura ya tengo asumido en mi fuero interno que soy un asco con esto de la **responsabilidad** , de verdad mis respetos a quienes actualizan una vez por semana y demás, que yo lo hago tipo una vez al año, me materializo en meteoritos de historias y me **devuelvo a hibernar** hasta el que viene.

Lo peor es que este cap lo tenía **medio escrito** pero no me animaba a terminar.

Pero en fin, el tan esperado **N** , al final i went full with it en vez de dejarlo en un Lime porque soy terrible y probablemente ni siquiera recuerdo como pensaba continuarlo, jeje.

Siga la lectura bajo su propio riesgo, vienen **cosas cochinas**.

 **EEnE** no me pertenece, sólo la historia~

Sin más, a leer.

Also: dentro de poco (les juro que sí), subiré **dos OS de EddMarie** también que se me ocurrieron hace unos días mientras terminaba este cap, estén atentos jeje

* * *

 **Teenage Life:**

 **Capítulo dos**

.

.

.

Las braguitas de su novia cayeron en su hombro mientras la chica huía cómicamente hasta el baño, Edd se quedó en su lugar de piedra, nunca mejor dicho, bajó la vista sintiendo como su rostro enrojecia en medio del caos. Ahí, invicta y orgullosa estaba su erección, pinchando el borde de los pantalones y prácticamente pidiéndole que corriera donde su novia.

Escuchó como Marie echaba el agua a correr y lo llamaba entre medio de la lluvia, pero honestamente se sentía apenado de presentarse ante ella así

—Cariño, creo que… —No sabía como decírselo sin sonar como un pervertido.

La cabellera azul se asomó por el borde de la cortina de ducha.

—¿Qué?

—Sería mejor que nos ducháramos por separado, Marie.

—Pero dijiste que sería una buena idea, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Y-yo… —ahí estaba el antiguo doble D, dubitativo, miedoso, tembloroso. Marie alzó una ceja con curiosidad mientras examinaba a su novio buscando la razón, hasta que llegó al bulto del pantalón. La sonrisa maliciosa primó en su rostro, mirándolo casi con hambre. Doble D tartamudeó con aún más fuerza.

—Anda, ven… —su tono de voz era un deleite para el chico, que avanzó un paso hacia ella, prácticamente hipnotizado—. ¿Qué pasa, _muffin_?

—Yo, am… Me…

—¿Tiene que ver con esto~? —alargó la mano a la altura de su entrepierna y lo delineó con el índice, Doble D tembló ante el contacto.

—S…si…

—Bueno, puedo ver que es un… _gran_ … problema… —se lamió los labios de manera lasciva y Doble D no sabía si estaba por desmayarse o por abalanzarse contra ella. Pese a los nervios que le producía la situación, tenía claro todo lo que le producía su novia. Se había despertado en medio de la noche, lleno de sudor, una cantidad incontable de veces, imaginando situaciones muy parecidas a estas, y el hecho de que estuviese a un paso de… alguna de sus muchas fantasías, era como para desmayarse.

—Marie yo... no creo que sea buena… —la chica se acercó a su rostro, casi como si lo fuese a besar, pero manteniendo esos uno o dos centímetros de distancia entre sus bocas, respirando contra él, Edd sintió el cosquilleo de su respiración contra sus labios, casi enloqueciendo por la idea de besarla. Se quedaron así un par de segundos, aguantando las ganas de fundirse el uno con el otro, hasta que Doble D la afirmó por la parte posterior del cuello y la besó con toda la intensidad que tenía acumulada, disfrutando el tenerla ahí sólo para él. Marie sintió como la respiración se le cortaba cuando los labios de su novio la impactaron, las manos de Doble D se aferraron con urgencia a su cintura desnuda y Marie sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro, podía ser coqueta y todo lo demás, pero una vez que las cosas se acercaban a concretar se ponía más que nerviosa. Y ahí estaba ahora, desnuda en los brazos de su novio, con la ducha de fondo corriendo, la piel de gallina y la electricidad viajando por cada punto de su espalda que Doble D tocaba.

Edd delineó sus labios con la lengua pidiéndole permiso para entrar a su boca, el cuerpo de la chica tembló al darle acceso mientras sus lenguas empezaban una lucha húmeda entre el vapor del baño y sus besos, podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de doble D contra su piel desnuda, guío sus manos con los ojos cerrados al borde de la playera pijama de su novio, lentamente ascendió sin soltar la prenda hasta que, casi sin interrumpir el beso, logró sacársela. Se acercó a él, dejándose llevar por el calor del momento, pegando torso contra torso, piel con piel, Doble D gruñó al sentirla tan cerca, y sutilmente sus uñas se enterraron contra la piel de su cintura, de donde aún no la soltaba.

Podía sentir la erección de su novio a través del pantalón, pegado contra su pierna, sus manos se deslizaron por su torso arañándolo hasta llegar a la zona por encima del pantalón.

—¿Debería tomar esto como que tal vez te gusto? —Edd tragó en seco cuando sintió la delgada mano de Marie tomando su hombría, empezó lentamente a frotarlo sobre la ropa y cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba. Apoyó la frente contra el hombro de Marie y la chica aprovechó el lado de su cuello que había quedado sin cubrir para darle pequeñas mordiditas mientras seguía con su labor inferior, Edd suspiró contra su cuello y su respiración caliente le produjo escalofríos.

Eddward se sentía nublado en el calor, nublado en los ojos de Marie, en sus besos, en su boca, en su mano que se movía rítmica, todo estaba borroso, todo era una humareda de sensaciones y sentimientos que no entendía del todo, como en realidad cualquier sentimiento que se le subiese a la cabeza, no lo entendía, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, de racionalizar, de computar, pero no podía, se limitaba a desbordarse en ello sin saber en verdad que había pasado.

Siguiendo sus instintos, una de las manos que reposaba en la cintura de su novia bajó, delineando el contorno de su cadera, casi llegando al borde de su muslo, quedando entre medio de sus piernas, subió despacio, suspirando por lo que Marie seguía haciendo, hasta llegar a ese punto sagrado femenino, que en realidad muy poquísimas veces había tocado (únicamente con Marie), tocó superficialmente con sus dedos y se dio cuenta de lo humeda que estaba.

—¿Y esto como debería tomármelo? —le susurró contra el oído, y pudo sentir como la chica se retorcía contra él.

—Tócame —si conociese a Marie de manera superficial, lo habría tomado como algo imperativo, como una orden, y probablemente se habría asustado o intimidado, pero conociéndola como lo hacía, sabía que era un ruego, sabía que Marie se estaba derritiendo por él, por sus dedos, por sus besos, por estar cerca uno contra el otro, le imploraba, y eso lo hacía sentirse empoderado en una situación en la que jamás creyó que se sentiría, o que siquiera estaría. Su ruego recorrió desde la base de su espina dorsal hasta esparcirse por el resto de su cuerpo, pasó una mano bajo su espalda y otro brazo por la parte posterior de sus piernas, la tomó como princesa y la subió a la mesa del lavamanos, se situó entre medio de sus piernas y la volvió a besar con incluso más intensidad que antes, la afirmó de caer con un brazo sobre la espalda, mientras su otra mano bajaba para tocarla, buscó con cuidado su clítoris sabiendo de sus intensos años de estudiar anatomía que eso saciaría al menos de manera momentánea su necesidad de tacto.

Marie gimió contra sus labios mientras sus piernas se tensaban ante el jugueteo de su novio, alargó las manos hacia los bordes de su pantalón y terminó por bajárselo tras un poco de esfuerzo, y ahí estaban ambos, uno desnudo contra el otro.

Doble D era gigante.

Bueno no, no gigante, pero sí más grande que la media, Marie no podía evitar sentir ansiedad y un poco de susto las pocas veces que se habían visto desnudos.

—¿Puedo… —Doble D dejó de tocarla cuando Marie le quitó el pantalón, se agarró a si mismo con una mano y puso la cabeza de su miembro contra una de las zonas erógenas de su novia, estaba humeda y lo notaba incluso más con ese tipo de contacto—…tocarte así?

Eddward se frotó contra su entrepierna con insistencia, el vaivén constante hacia que Marie soltara gemidos esporádicos mientras se afirmaba del cuello de su novio, Doble D la agarraba con fuerza de la cintura desesperado por más contacto pero con miedo a proseguir.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo… —le susurraba la peliazul contra su oído cada vez que Edd la embestía, no sabía en realidad que más decir, no quería forzar las cosas pero estaba que se volvía loca con tanto _foreplay._

—Me vuelves loco, _mon amour…_ —entre tantas embestidas, Edd fue lentamente deslizándose cada vez más abajo, hasta que puedo sentir como prácticamente por error, entre la humedad y su intensidad, había quedado en la posición perfecta como para pasar de jueguitos previos a sexo tal cual, Marie había subido de poco sus piernas lo que también había contribuido al ángulo. Edd se detuvo instantáneamente, ligeramente pálido miró a Marie—. No quiero hacerte daño, querida…

De verdad estaba preocupado, de verdad le daba miedo, algo dentro del corazón de la Kanker se derritió incluso más de lo que pensó podría.

Enroscó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edd, y tras apretar un poco los acercó incluso más, logrando que Edd entrara de a poco en ella, el chico gruñó de placer y bajó la vista avergonzado, Marie podría estar sufriendo y él se permitía egoístamente disfrutar.

—No me haces daño, Eddward —había algo increíblemente sexy pero dulce en cada vez que lo llamaba por su nombre completo—. Anda, entra más~

—P-pero…

Haciendo fuerza con las piernas, Marie lo atrajo incluso más, sintió como las uñas del chico se clavaban en su cintura y se mordía el labio tratando de omitir todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Muffin, hazme tuya.

Doble D sintió como su autocontrol se esfumaba ahí mismo, entró en ella hasta tocar el fondo, un gemido de la pura sorpresa se escapó de los labios de su novia. Marie no era virgen. Lo había sabido incluso de antes de que empezaran a salir juntos. Pero le daba tanto miedo romperla, hacerle daño, que doliese, sin embargo se sentía tan bien estar ahí en su cálido interior. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Más que eternos. Sintiendo como progresivamente las uñas clavadas en su espalda (En lo que asumía era dolor) se destensaban lentamente. El cuerpo de su novia lo apretaba como nada jamás experimentado. Y juraba por toda la ciencia que cada segundo se volvía más loco. Su cuerpo se sentía a punto de explotar y eso que aún ni siquiera se movía. Tras lo que parecieron ser unos minutos sintió prudente moverse de su posición inicial, echando la cadera para atrás y después para adelante.

—Mhh… —un pequeño ruido, casi inocente, pero placentero, Edd pudo distinguirlo entre medio de la neblina que había en su cabeza, pero en vez de ayudar la neblina solo se espeso, sintiendo la temperatura subir con segundos. ¿Había sido un gemido? ¿Estaba bien moverse? Alzó la vista y sus ojos chocaron con el de Marie, mientras el otro se encontraba escondido bajo el cabello azul. Sus ojos, un azul tan profundo que se podría tomar por gris, lo miraron empañados en lujuria, y antes de que siquiera le pudiese contestar, la chiquilla apretó sus piernas atrás de su cadera, obligándolo a entrar en profundidad en ella, sintió como se le cortaba el aire, sus manos bajaron instintivamente hacia su cintura y sus muslos para afirmarla bien— Sigue, Doble D.

No estaba intimidado, ni asustado, ni tembloroso. Estaba empoderado con algo desconocido.

La primera estocada se hizo presente, y Marie soltó una mezcla de grito y risa por la sorpresa, pero la segunda no se hizo esperar. Doble D no se detuvo ni un segundo mientras los gemidos llenaban el baño y se perdían en el ruido de la lluvia. En medio de los jadeos alargó una mano para dejar la puerta a su cuarto entreabierta, porque aquel genio en su cerebro le decía "no te encierres haciendo actividad física en un cuerpo de vapor, torpe ser", así que haciendo caso a ese 1/32 de su cerebro que seguía pensante y no primitivo, soluciono el nulo acceso de oxígeno para seguir embistiendo a su novia.

Marie estaba en el cielo mismo. ¿Cuántos años había esperado? ¿Cómo 8? ¿Tal vez 10? Ni siquiera lo recordaba. Pero ahí estaba entre sus piernas derritiendo cada recóndito lugar de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera se molestaría en esconder los gemidos que escapaban de su garganta, mientras Doble D jadeaba peligrosamente cerca de su oído. Incluso diría que gruñía, agarrándola con fuerza del muslo y la cintura, teniéndola en un vaivén eterno. Las sensaciones iban in crescendo junto al cumulo de sensaciones que se habían privado por años de no vivir juntos y ahí estaba todo culminando en ellos, en su ducha, en el vapor, en sus ruidos. Era cierto que Marie no era virgen, no por elección propia sino que por un desagradable regalo que alguno de los ex novios de su madre le dejó en su niñez. Pero esta sí que era una primera vez. Había dolido en un principio, menos de lo que había pensado y menos de lo que Lee le había dicho en algún momento, pero había dolido punzante y constante por unos minutos. A medida que el chico había comenzado a moverse todo se había esfumado en neblina, y ahí estaba frente a ella, en sudor y jadeos, el proclamado por sí misma, amor de su vida.

—M-Marie… —su voz era mucho más ronca de lo normal, bajó la cabeza hasta morderle un hombro, provocando un gemido inclusive más fuerte—. Voy a… —incluso entre todo el frenesí, le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

La chica se enroscó con más fuerza alrededor de él, reduciendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos al máximo.

—Déjalo salir, Muffin~ —le dio una voraz mordida en el cuello (que de seguro dejaría una marca), y sintió como la presión que Doble D tanto acumulaba dentro suyo explotaba entre sus paredes.

Por unos segundos fue mágico, dejó la cabeza apoyada en su cuello sintiéndose exhausto, sin nada siquiera parecido a sensibilidad en sus piernas y mucho menos fuerza para moverlas. La chica lo recibió brazos abiertos y le acaricio con total gentileza la espalda y los omoplatos.

Sólo por unos segundos.

Un sobresalto y de golpe Marie se sintió faltante de algo. Doble D se echó de golpe para atrás y la miró en completa alarma.

—Marie, el preservativo —Quien no lo conociera diría que estaba calmado. Pero la voz se le había ahogado al completo de sólo intentar hablar, había sido casi como un susurro.

Y ahí estaba, triunfante y perfectamente guardado dentro de su empaque a un costado del muslo de la chica. Todo el proceso había estado a la espera para que nadie lo usara finalmente.

¿Y ahora que iban a hacer?

* * *

Venga va, _suspenso_ (?

Recuerden que tengo más historias de la serie y de la pareja en mi perfil, y que **subiré otras** más dentro de poco~

 **¿Review?**

 **Blue—.**


End file.
